No Going Back
by TwilightObsessed77
Summary: What happens when Tanya gets rid of Bella? Will Edward never forgive her, or will he fall deeply in love with her? This is my 1st story so tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**No Going Back**

I ran towards Bella as fast as i could, the seconds seemed like hours. I wasn't going to let Tanya kill Bella. I heard Bella's terrifying scream for help. I knew why Tanya was trying to kill her, Tanya was jealous of Bella's and my love for each other because she had feelings for me too. "Tanya! Don't do this! It's not worth it!" I yelled, horror-struck. But, she jus ignored me and threw Bella against the cold, hard ground of the mountain. If it was possible for me to weep the slightest amount of tears, I would be right now. Trying my hardest, I yanked at Tanya getting her off of Bella. At first, she wouldn't budge. But I finally got her off and pushed her about one-hundred yards down the steep mountain. I helped Bella off of the ground, she was injured, but not severely. Her right arm was broken, so was on rib bone, and her left shoulder. "Bella, I am so sorry! Let me get you out of here," I said nodded weakly as I dashed down the mountain. Out of nowhere, Tanya took Bella out of my arms and threw her against a tree. All of the sudden, Bella was unconscious. I charged toward Tanya with force that made her fly against a boulder. She recovered quickly, went straight to Bella and threw Bella against the same boulder. At that moment I heard the last beat of Bella heart. ~

Tanya took off, thinking that I was going to kill her, which I was considering, also. Then, I was sobbing; no tears of course. I walked slowly towards Bella wishing she was alive. I knelt down beside her unmoving body and gently caressed her pale, white face. It was devastating seeing the one I loved, laying on the ground dead. I carefully cradled her in my arms and ran home quickly. Alice, and the others were sobbing tearless sobs, also. Carlisle took her and buried her in a nearby cemetery. Alice bought a tombstone and carved a message into it:_Bella Swan, our beloved treasure. You will be greatly missed. _


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Bella was buried and her tombstone was up, I realized something, I can't live without her. I will go to the Volturi…soon. Later that day, after all the mourning, Alice told me that Tanya was going to come by to apologize. Right when Alice said that, I thought of killing Tanya again. It was a horrible thought, but I had the urge to. ~

The doorbell rang, I knew exactly who it was. I opened the door slowly and stepped outside.

"Hello Tany-," she quickly interrupted me, to say, "Edward! Oh Edward, I am so incredibly sorry! I have no idea what had gotten into me! Please, please forgive me!"

She waited while I tried to think of something to say. "Well Tanya, I don't know if I can forgive you after what you have done. You killed the love of my life. Now I have no reason to live, so I have decided to go to the Volturi. If Bella," it was hard to say her name, "is dead then I am going to die, also. Goodbye Tanya." I didn't give her a chance to say anything else. I just shut the door and headed for my room.

I thought about going to the Volturi, and when I should go. They would probley reject me and want me to join their clan. Maybe I should just find another way…

Thinking about Bella made me want to destroy something, but I couldn't do that. Instead I decided to compose a piano song about Bella. But, that just made me sad again. I kept playing anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years Later

Just as I had suspected the Volturi declined me and now I am nothing. I don't talk to anyone, I don't go to school, or even play the piano anymore. I am nothing.

One early morning I'd traveled all the way up to northwest Canada. To my surprise, I saw Tanya hunting. She saw me too, then she started walking my direction.

"Haven't seen you around in awhile," she said casually. I decided that I needed to talk, stop feeling sorry for myself, and move on with life."You sure got that right," I said, trying to be friendly.

"Are you still upset with what happened with umm...well you know," she asked.

"Yes, I am still very much upset about what happened. But I am not angry with you anymore. Friends?"

"Friends! Thanks, I am so happy that you forgave me! I regret what I did, just so you know." she stated. "So, what are you doing up here all by yourself?" she asked, curiously.

"Well I'm not that sure. I just had to get away for awhile. You?"

"There weren't much carnivores in Alaska, so I came down here."

"Ahh, I see,"

"I'd better get going before the rest of my family starts to wonder where I am. I'll see you soon, Edward." she said. Then she came over to give me a goodbye-hug. The way she hugged me made me realize that she still has feelings for me.

"Goodbye, Tanya," I said as she dashed off into the Canadian wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tanya and I had become good friends over the past three months. There was one thing I'd noticed about her, she was different than I had remembered her. Tanya is optimistic, loyal, caring, and friendly. She used to be so negative and a bit rude. She is also much more beautiful than I had remembered. I think I am starting to like her.

I began showing signs that I liked her.

**I have no idea what to write about now. I need some help! Any ideas?**


End file.
